Change of heart
by OpenMindx33
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru takes Rin back with him to his castle in the west . But what happens when Sesshomaru starts ignoring Rin and she finds comfort in another ? Will she have a change of heart or will Sesshomaru win her love with his dominate and Possessive ways ? RATED M for future chapters :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Well you guys know I dont own Inuyasha so why sue me ? **

Lord Sesshomaru looked around his eyes holding a cold stare to the young women before him . When he left her ten years ago in Lady Kaede's village she was a innocent child. Even with time she still seemed innocent before Sesshomaru . She was no longer a child but a women . Rins dark brown hair came to down to her waist and her chocolate brown eyes glared back at him . Rins small figure had curves in all the right places . She had the looks of an innocent angel but he knew better.

Lord Sesshomaru came to visit her again after six long years , he told her to pack her things to leave in the morning to his castle in the West , giving Rin no choice. She would have said yes either way but it wouldn't have killed him to ask. Rin went off on the Lord of the West and when she was finished gave him a icy cold glare .Something she learn from traveling with him as a child.

Lord Sesshomaru glared at the young girl not expecting the lecture he got from her . Rin had this cocky smirk on her face thinking that she left the great powerful Lord of the West speechless .

"Would you like to stay in this village or come to this Sesshomaru's castle in the west ?" He asked not giving off any hint of emotion.

"I-I would like to go with you but would have killed you to ask me before simply assuming?" Rins voice raised with each word .

Lord Sesshomaru took a few steps closer to Rin until they were only a few inches apart , " Do not raise your voice at this Sesshomaru . If you didn't want to come you would have simply said no instead of acting like the child you were when I left you in this village. Now you will go pack your things to leave in the morning unless you have something else to add to your speech." He said as he raised an elegant eyebrow and stared at her .

"No my Lord , I will go pack my things." Rin said knowing that their was no point of arguing with him . She slowly turned around and started walking down the path to the familiar village.

"Rrrin"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" she said trying to keep calm down after hearing her Lord practically purr out her name .

Lord Sesshomaru said holding a wrapped up box containing gifts he got for her while traveling. He promised her before he left he would always bring something for her when he came to visit.

"Thank you my Lord" Rin said walking towards him taking the box shyly .

"Hn. Now go pack your things I will send Jaken out for you early morning." Sesshomaru's said going back to his usual emotionless voice . Sesshomaru stared at Rin while she walked away watching how her hips swayed .

_**Mine...**_

Lord Sesshomaru stood like a statue when he heard his inner demon.

_She's a human you can never have her . _Sesshomaru growled .

_**She's our mate ..**_

_** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

Rin walked back to the village before she left she swore she heard Lord Sesshomaru growl before she left. Then again maybe she was hearing things.

She was glad that he came back for her but she just couldn't help it when she went off on him. Rin knew what to expect when it came down to how Sesshomaru showed his emotions. He simply didn't when she was a child he said that showing emotions meant weakness .

After a few years after Sesshomaru left Rin in Kaede's village he came visit her . In visit he bought her a necklace .It had aquamarine diamond in the middle surrounded by small white diamonds. Lord Sesshomaru told her to wear it everyday .To everyone else it seemed her Lord paid little to no attention to her, but Rin knew he was watching her every move . That day Rin wanted more of his attention . Not in the way a young girl wants the attention of her protector but as a women wants the attention of a man .

That day Rin fought to control her urges to touch her Lord. After Lord Sesshomaru left she told Kagome. She of course told Rin she was too young for those kind of things where she came from but then sighed and advised me to wait till he came back to tell him.

Only he never did. Now he has come back and she 18. As Rin began to pack she planed how she was going to tell Lord Sesshomaru about her feelings toward him . In the end she sighed knowing she would never go through with it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N : Review ! I hoped you liked it its my second story :o If I get enough reviews I will continue .**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin had finished packing early morning , Jaken was usually early . The little imp forgot his was to the village after so much time of not visiting. After going in a circle a few times Jaken found a road , he soon saw a young woman saying goodbye to his Lord's half brother Inuyasha and the rest of his human group.

"Bye Rin, don't forget to visit us you little brat," the hanyo said to the Rin hugging her tight. Rin noticed the sadness in his voice. Inuyasha and her got really close when Sesshomaru stopped visiting . He protected her from all the older kids trying to pick on or stalk her at all hours of the day and Inuyasha gave her a shoulder to cry on.

Sango and Kagome nearly killed her with their joined bear hug , they cried and told her not to forget to visit them . Miroku being Miroku asked her to bare his children earning him a hard slap on the head from a crying sango .

Rin would miss them but she felt more at peace with Lord Sesshomaru . She missed traveling . Soon after the goodbyes Inuyasha , Kagome , Sango and Miroku had to leave to do things around the village.

" RIN ?!" Jaken called not seeing her but still seeing a young woman waiting in the front of the village. He just couldn't connect the young lady to Rin . She was marley a child when he last seen her.

"JAKEN " You're here she heard the young women call to him. he felt himself being picked up and screamed to be let go .

"LET ME GO YOU UNGRATEFUL HUMAN ." Rin giggled and put him down . Still the same old Jaken nothing changed. He sat in his usual mini rob and waved his staff around like a prize.

"Let me get a look at you . Haven't you grown into a nice young women." Jaken had a soft spot for Rin. He would never voluntarily admit it but he did.

Rin blushed and mumbled a 'I guess'.

"Lets go , we shall not keep my Lord waiting . Ahuh is nearby ." He quietly whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru struggled to control his demon , he had gone crazy since Rin walked away from him. His demon wanted her but Sesshomaru refused to give in . Rin was his ward , the one he had to protect. The mere thought of wanting her disgusted The great Lord of the West. He wouldn't be like his father. He refused to claim a human as his mate.

_**SHE WILL BE OURS , SHE IS OUR MATE ONLY OURS .**_

Lord Sesshomaru ignored him knowing that it would be useless to argue with his demon. He also knew that if he wasn't careful he would lose control , his demon would break lose and claim Rin.

A human that could give nothing that a demoness could and would give to him . But it seemed he was never satisfied with them. But he began thinking of how soft she would feel and how it would feel to grab her by her hips and kiss her soft lips. Sesshomaru growled at himself and stopped thinking what he thought was foolish things.

One thing he did know he would try to get Rin to marry someone. Sesshomaru eyes begin to turn blood red , every time he thought to give give to another man to marry he would nearly lose it.

The Lord refused to give in , his mind was disgusted by the thought of wanting a human but his heart and demon wanted it. He always had a soft spot for the human but he never thought his demon would try to claim her. Sesshomaru turned sharply to the his right where he smelt Rin's and jaken's scents. His began to turn red again the closer she got.

_**Our mate is here. . .**_

The great Lord of the West tried to control his demon . He could not lose control. He was always in control until now . He hated what a mere human could do to him with just her scent. He felt his claws extend but he fought it and got them back to normal. Sesshomaru pushed his demon to the corner of his mind and put on the blank face he usually had.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rin saw Lord Sesshomaru facing her as soon as she walked on the camp grounds. She took a quick minute to look at his face. but instead his eyes locked on hers and she couldn't look away. They were still the light pools of amber that she could get lost in for hours.

Rin decided to break the ice and whispered a quick "My Lord" while her cheeks tinted into a bright red. She broke eye contact with him and looked down at her feet biting her lip nervously.

"Rrrin look at me when you talk to me" Sesshomaru growled at Rin for looking away.

"Sorry my lord"

"Get your things we are leaving unless you're already tired ?" Sesshomaru kept his voice emotionless giving off no hint of what she was doing to him.

"No my Lord" Rin was blushing she didn't dare to look away from Sesshomaru and she fought the urge to go up to him and kiss him. Rin was confused at how her Lord let her get away with what happened yesterday but instead she didn't ask and kept walking.

"Rrrin" She felt her Lord's breath on her ear. She blinked and realized he was no longer in front of her but behind her hold her hips .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**A/N So yeah I cut you guys off right and let me know what you think should or think will happen maybe I will use your idea : ) What happens next ? I don't know find out . I write chapters as I go so excuse any mistakes of any kind !The more people review the faster I update . So if you guys are lucky you might have another chapter this week end :o But much love too all who read this. AND REVIEW ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Sometimes I will make chapters long depending on what I want to be in a chapter so don't kill me for short chapters guys ;o**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I WILL UPDATE AGAIN IN A FEW DAYS .**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru demon was getting out of control . At the moment he was behind rin holding her by the hips . He could feel his claws extend and his eyes turning blood red . He forced his demon black to the back of his mind and let Rin go . He slowly turned around looking for Jaken and saw him staring at them with his mouth open with shock.

"Jaken I'm going to go on ahead you and Rin take AhUh to the Western place . I'll make sure not to go so far ahead " His voice slightly cracked while he was talking .Jaken knew what that meant but decided to stay quiet knowing his Lord wouldn't want him saying anything

"Yes my Lord . Rin lets go " Jaken slowly called out . He learned after many years not to argue to his Lord about anything . All it got him was a lump on his head and a headache . As Lord Sesshomaru disappeared from sight he hoped his self control was strong as he claimed it was ..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin was in a daze . One minute Lord Sesshomaru is holding her hips and whispering in her ear the next he is gone claiming hes going to go on ahead . Jaken didn't ask any questions as he settled all her things on AhUh . Usually the little Imp would be protesting .

"Jaken what's wrong with Lord Sesshomaru ?"

"Nothing child , his demon is getting stronger and harder to control I'm sure he will explain when we get to the Western place. " Jaken calmly stated as if he saw nothing.

" If you say so Master Jaken . You've changed too , your strangely calmer ." Rin observed this since he picked her up. He was calmer and didn't protest when Lord Sesshomaru told him to stay with her .

" Our Lord leaves usually likes to be by himself . Its nice to have company . Protesting only gives me a lump in the head and a headache . Now stop babbling on and lets go . If we are lucky we might make it by early morning . "

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

Damn it all to hell. He was the Great Lord of the West and he lost control because of a human . Sesshomaru was mad at himself but mostly at her . If she wasn't so tempting , and so beautiful he wouldn't have lost control. Rin was his ward not his mate . She couldn't be , she could give him nothing .

_**She could give us everything you fool .**_

Sesshomaru growled. His demon was pissing him off how would he know what she could give to him ? He didn't want rin he would never want her . She was a human and he was a powerful demon .

Lord Sesshomaru decided he would stay clear of Rin unless it was an could help the fact his demon claimed Rin was his mate . He knew he would never be able to claim another as his mate , he was either to claim Rin or be lonely for the rest of his life .

His pride wouldn't let him be like his father he refused to mate with demon and become weak . Showing emotions meant showing weakness . The great Lord of the West was not weak .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

Jaken had tried to wake Rin up but she wouldn't budge . He called over the demon that was suppose to be marrying Rin . He was a powerful demon but unlike Lord Sesshomaru he had nothing against humans .

Lord Sesshomaru choose someone in his castle to make sure the demon did no harm to Rin . Only sorry for the demon Sesshomaru didn't want rin to marry anymore .

Jaken looked at the demon as he picked Rin up bridal style kissed her forehead and slowly started walking into the castle . Jaken regretted calling him he knew his lord would be mad . Sesshomaru had told him his plans on avoiding Rin . Jaken didn't agree but didn't argue either . Sighing he followed the demon watching as he smiled at Rin for snuggled closer to him .

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N : Okay guys I need help picking a name for the mysterious demon . Sesshomaru choose a demon to marry Rin long before he went to get Rin . The reason why he choose a demon will be explained later on BUT I need a NAME for the demon :( So Review and help me out ! The more reviews the faster I upload so review and let me know if you liked this chapter and help me with names.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shin was surprised when he heard they had called him to carry Rin to her chambers .The young girl was beautiful. Some demons could probably confused her for a demoness . Her soft face was relax and her dark hair was hanging to her waist. Her kimo showed off her curves that were in all the right places.

Jaken looked at him strangely when he picked Rin up and kissed her forehead . He looked into her dreams and found her peacefully picking flowers he decided to introduce himself in her dreams then again in person. Shin was surprised to find that he was at ease with him . He was glad though , he wanted his future wife to feel comfortable around him .

Sesshomaru told him he wanted him to be Rin's suitor. If she wasn't in love with him and refused to marry Shin would respect her decision and he hoped Sesshomaru did the same .

But for now Shin didn't want to think of that . He focused on Rin .He smiled when Rin Snuggled close to him and he shyly went to introduce himself her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**( A/N : Before you read this you guys should know that its not as awkward as it should be since they already meet before . Rins dream will be explained later on )**

Rin woke up when she felt herself being pulled toward a warm figure behind her. She looked back and screamed . Shin woke up as soon and he heard her .

" Rin calm down it's me." Shin covered her mouth not wanted to wake up the entire castle. "You're going to wake everyone up, if you promise not to scream I'll let you go and explain ."

Shin slowly uncovered her mouth . " Yesterday you got here to the castle Jaken tried to wake you but he couldn't so he called me . I'm a demon I look like a Inu demon but I'm a different type of Inu . I'm able to go into people's dreams or control enemies demon powers and make them nearly as strong as a human . So that explains why you saw me in your dream ."

Rin giggled at his babbling . It was an awkward situation but she couldn't help it . His hair was all over the place his green eyes were wide open looking like they were going to pop out .

" What are you doing in bed with me?" Rin said trying to control her giggles. Only she would laugh at such a moment.

"Okay I can explain that too . You see when I was putting you down on your bed you grabbed me and refused to let me go . Which also explains the marks on my shoulder and my hair . By the way you got some strength ."

Rin couldn't help but burst out laughing . Shins dogs ears went down and he started to pout . Rin looked at him and felt bad .

"I'm Sorry Shin . Its just funny to me you're babbling and how you look its just too cute "

"Oh so you think Im cute aye ?" Shin raised his eyebrows earning him a smack on his shoulder from Rin .

"I- uh - no - I mean yes . I don't know"

"Awee you stutter , and blush . How cute, " Shin whisper loud enough so only Rin could hear.

Rin looked nervous when Shin got closer to her and stopped just a few inches away from her."I bet you want to get take a bath and get dressed . I'll leave you too that ." He slowly tilted his head kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rin was in the hot spring taking a bath she was still in a daze of what happened in her chambers. She had meet him in a dream then she woke up next to him .

_(Dream)_

_Rin was humming to a song kaede teached her as a child. The flowers were all pretty and blooming as rin collected them to make a bouquet . She felt like she could be there for hours. The weather was perfect and nothing seemed out of place._

" _Those are nice flowers you got" Rin turned around to the voice behind her . She was surprised to see a demon. His silver hair flowed past his waist , his bangs threatening to cover his emerald green eyes. He was buff but not too much to make him seem scary ._

" _Cat got your tongue Rin" The demon said stepping closer to her ._

" _No , but who are you and how do you know my name" Rin's voice gave off no hint of emotion _

"_I'm Shin Shiranui , and how wouldn't I know your name if I'm in your dreams ?"_

" _Oh um yeah true I guess. " Rin felt stupid for asking the question obviously he knew her name this was just a dream after all._

" _Need help ?" Shin asked sensing her embarrassment ._

"_Yeah come " Rin grabbed him hand and lead him to the table, " You got to put the white lilli's with red roses so they all look nice and match but you gotta pull all the thorns out of the roses because if I do it I'm gonna get cut." _

" _But what if I get cut ?" Shin pouted his dog ears going down. _

"_Awe you big guy scared of some little thorns?" Rin teased. _

_Shin got up and walked to the other side of the table where Rin was . " Say sorry I will tickle you to death Rin ." _

_Rin got up giggling yelling " No" then took off running with Shin chasing behind her _

_(End of dream)_

Rin blushed , she was very playful and she felt like she could be completely at ease with Shin . She thought back to this morning and realized that he had no shirt on . (**BTW Shin is like 6'5 and Rin is 4'10 . ^_^ )**

Smacking herself Rin snapped out of her thoughts before her dirty mind could even think of something else. Rin had just meet Shin and he seemed like a good friend to have . I can see why Lord Sesshomaru wanted him .

Where is Lord Sesshomaru anyway .. ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

Sesshomaru was mad . He had broken 4 walls in less than a day his demon wouldn't leave him alone. Tempting him to go to Rin .

He had heard Shin had carried Rin into her chambers and his demon went crazy telling him what Shin was probably doing to Rin . Touching her , kissing her . things he wouldn't let himself do .

**You're an idiot . He could be in their claiming our mate and you're sitting here like a damn fool **

His demon wasn't screaming but he was annoyed . Someone else was touching what he claimed was his mate. He wanted blood . Shin's blood. He had gotten Shin to be a suitor for Rin before his demon claimed her as a mate . He thought now that Rin was fully of age it was time for her to get married .

Now that changed , he didn't want Shin anywhere near Rin .

**Sooner or later you will give in the thought of her being with someone else will eat you alive you fool .Rin is our mate ...Regardless of you and your pride. **

Sesshomaru felt his claws extend and his eyes once again turn into a blood red.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/n : So as you can see sesshomaru is beyond pissed . Shin is our new character thank you to all for the names this was one of the hardest chapters to write because i had to figure out how I was going to introduced our sexy green eyed demon . Anyway the next chapter will maybe involve more Sesshomaru but this one had to mostly about SHin and Rin. HEY THAT RHYMES . By the way REVIEW . The more reviews the faster I update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : you guys are going to kill me for this but I love you guys .. Lol :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lord Sesshomaru hadn't come out of his chambers for three days. Jaken came in to talk or to bring him food and his servants came in to fix what he broke. Sesshomaru knew he couldn't continue the way he was.

_This Sesshomaru is not weak he can control himself. This Sesshomaru is not like his father._

_**Your pride and ego are getting in the way of your true happiness**_

The Great Lord of the West was not a fool and refused to act like one. Sesshomaru told his servants that were fixing the wall to go get Jaken. Not ten minutes later did the little Imp walk through the door.

"Jaken I shall be going down to dinner today." Sesshomaru voice was emotionless . Just like it was 3 days ago. A human wouldn't make him lose such control again.

Jaken was in shock, suddenly his Lord had gained back his control? He didn't think so but didn't argue with him. "Yes my Lord" Jaken mumbled while walking out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

It had past 3 days where she hadn't seen Lord Sesshomaru. Every time she pasted his chambers she would hear a loud bang or crack. Rin knew Sesshomaru was mad ,she just couldn't figure out why. The only people allowed in his chambers were Jaken and a few other people that fixed what was broken .

Jaken wouldn't tell her much of anything , he always gave her the same excuses . ' Don't worry about it Rin he will explain when he calms down' or ' its just his demon .' She knew it was something more than "just his demon."

Shin had kept her company though, he would always bring her flowers and would always try to make her blush or laugh. They always seemed to be play fighting and because he was stronger he would always win. But she loved to try anyway.

"Rin ?" She heard Shin's voice call for her . At the moment Shin was painting a portrait of her.

Rin looked at him and smiled, "Yes?"

"I'm done love." Shins voice trailed off , he had whispered so low and so soft. She was use to the small pet names like: love , sleeping beauty , princess and a bunch of other things.

Rin stood up and went to go see what he had painted. Shin heard Rin gasp and hope she didn't hate the painting. In the painting stood Rin with Shins hands on her hips while kissing her. Lately thats all he could think of. Her lips were driving him crazy his demon screamed at him to kiss her. Shin's demon hadn't really claimed Rin as his mate but he still wanted her. Something in Rin tempted his demon.

"Do you - um do you like it ?" Shin seemed nervous something that she had rarely seen in the few days she had known him . All Rin could do was blush and bite her lip nervously.

"Rin don't do that .." Shin whispered while pulled her lip from between her teeth with his thumb.

Rin felt her chin being pulled up and she looked at Shin he's green eyes that she learned to love locked on hers. Rin stood there nervously as she saw Shin head lower down to her height and tilt slightly

"That's my job Rin.."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N : Okay so don't kill me for leaving you hanging right there. So you guys wanna know what happens ? Aye Aye Aye ?* Raises eyebrows* Well you're just going to have to wait . I'm being nice this weekend and updating almost every day. So take a look out . My chapters are short but I always update as you can see .You guys must love me I updated twice today ^_^**

**You guys are so CUTE with your reviews it makes me want to keep on updating . :') SO REVIEW. I Read every single one of your reviews . The less you guys reveiw the less I update . . Remember that . **

**Anyway I LVOE YOU GUYS :')**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING : THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT VERY SHORT .**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru went back to his chambers after they had fixed up everything. He needed to get fixed up to go to dinner. After he had important things to attend to that had to deal with the Eastern Lands. But first he needed to talk to Rin ..

He knew it was something he couldn't avoid any longer. Sesshomaru didn't know how he was going to explain it to Rin. All he knew was that she had to know. His demon wasn't going to be at ease till she at least knew.

**You finally do something right . Now its just a matter of time till you claim her.**

Sesshomaru had thought this through, his demon was right. Rin made him happy but his pride and ego didn't let him see that. He always said he never wanted to be like his father. To fall weak because of a human but deep down he knew he already had. Only he always denied it .

Lord Sesshomaru walked out of his chambers and toward the garden to think of what he was going to say to his future mate once dinner was over..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rin looked at Shin while he leaned towards her. His green eyes locking on hers. Rin eyes went to shins lips . They were so pink and full Rin was tempted to just go and kiss him.

Shin on the other hand was a nervous wreck. Thoughts were rushing through his head. " What if she doesn't want too" and other things like that. It was either nut up or shut up.

Shin Finally closed the gap between Rins lips and his and kiss her soft. Her lips were so soft and warm Shin wished he could kiss them forever. She tasted like strawberries and Shin couldn't help but pull her closer.

Rin was surprised when she let him kiss her. One side of ehr felt like it was wrong that she should go to Sesshomaru. The other wanted to stay with him and let him kiss her all day.

The kiss lasted until Rin needed to come up for breath. Rins lips weren't bruised or very swollen but you could tell something happened.

"Rin look at me" Shin gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Im sorry if you didn't want to. I- I just - I don't know" Shin started to blush. Rin knew he was nervous and started to giggle. It happened everytime he started to get shy or didn't know what to say.

"Oh Shin you're so cute when you're nervous."

Shins dog ears went down and Rin reached to touch them. They felt warm and soft but not to seconds later she felt herself being pinned to a wall.

" My-my ears are very .. Sensitive. Don't tease me Rin. " Shin growled in her ear and let her go.

" Its almost time for Dinner I got to go get ready. See you soon Rin.." He once again closed the gap between them and took her lips with his. Rin wished he would of kissed her longer but the kiss was quick .

"Bye Rin"

Rin looked at him and he smiled. As soon as Rin walked out the door she brought her hands to her lips and smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I know its a short chapter . School started I've been busy ! Now I just wanted to get you off the cliff hanger that was the last chapter ;) But anyway keep a lookout for what's going down at dinner YES Shin took Rin's first Kiss . Dont kill me It will work out for future chapters okay ? :)**

**REVIEW the more people review the more I update . If you don't then well you get chapters like this .**


	7. Chapter 7

Rin was taking a bath when it finally hit her. Shin took her first kiss. She didn't know whether to be mad or happy. On one side she was mad because she hoped one day Sesshomaru was her first kiss. On the other hand she was starting to kinda like Shin and was glad it was him.

She hadn't seen Lord Sesshomaru since she got to the castle . Those 3 days seemed like years to her. Rin should've been used to not seeing Lord Sesshomaru but she couldn't help but feel like she was a bother to him now. Thats probably why he was ignoring her.

Yet Shin was always showering her with attention. Now he had kissed her and she didn't know what to think. Rin thought back to all the times Shin had made her laugh or blush and couldn't help but smile. Shin didn't make Rin feel like a burden instead he made her feel like a princess.

Sighing Rin decided it was time to get ready. She always dressed nicer for Dinner just in case Lord Sesshomaru showed up by any chance. Rin picked out a Red Kimo with small white flower designs .

Rin looked at her hair and grabbed a brush Kagome had given her from her time. They seemed to work better for Rins long thick hair. Inuyasha had tried to cut it when she was smaller but Kagome said no claiming her hair was too pretty cut . Kagome would cut the ends of her hair every few months claiming they were dead and if I let them like that it would be harder to comb my hair.

When rin was finished she looked in the mirror. Her hair wasn't completely dry yet but it looked okay. Rin had decided to leave it plainly down knowing both Sesshomaru and Shin liked her hair down. She also wore the perfume Kagome got looked nice on Rin, it was Lord Sesshomaru's present from when he had picked her up at Kaede's village. She debated whether or not to wear the necklace that came with the kimo but decided against it. It was too much for a simple dinner.

Rin heard someone knock on her door and said "Come in".

"Rin its time to come down for dinner" Ami said poking her head through the door.

"Okay I'll be right down Ami "

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Just thinking about seeing Rin made him smile. His demon hadn't said much since Sesshomaru decided he was going to talk to Rin. He was finally at ease.

He slowly made his way to dinner. The chamber he usually resided in was next to Rin's but Jaken had suggested to move to his other chambers when his demon was starting to get out of control. Of course he complied , Sesshomaru swore he would always protect Rin. Even if it was from himself. The great Lord of the West never went back on his word.

Earlier Lord Sesshomaru heard Shin had to go deal a Eastern demon that was crossing into his lands. Sesshomaru didn't ask why he wasn't told about the situation but he knew the answer. He would've sent Shin anyway.

What did surprise Sesshomaru was when he asked what had Rin done the past 3 days everyone told him the same thing. Rin was with Shin . Of course he was furious but he knew it was also his fault . If he hadn't decided to ignore Rin, she would've spent more time with him then with Shin. He wasn't mad at either of them but his demon wanted to rip Shin's throat out. He ignored him of course and convinced him that if he killed Shin , Rin would never forgive him.

Instead he started thinking of what he was going to tell Rin and what he would do to convince her to be his mate. When a demon finds his mate it doesn't mean the female has no say on whether she wants to spend her entire life with him. If Rin doesn't want to Sesshomaru cannot force her to be. On the other hand if she agrees they will be mated for life . Rin would age as Sesshomaru does meaning she would never die unless he did.

Sesshomaru smiled at the thought of spending the rest of his life with Rin . He had finally gotten to the table and saw Rin wasn't there yet . He took his seat and waited for his mate.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shin was making his way to where everyone sensed the demon. He was disappointed he couldn't make it to dinner but knew he would be back after . Shin wondered if someone had told Rin where he had really gone. He had told Ami , Rin best friend, to tell her he left to go check on a village. Shin knew that if someone told her where he had really gone she would be worried.

Shin honest didn't like to worry Rin. He liked to see a smile on her beautiful face. There was something about her that always seemed to light up the mood. Before she had gotten to the palace ( Castle ) it was a boring , unhappy place. Now that she is back its cheerful . It happened almost overnight.

He laughed when he thought of Rin and Ami. He had heard Ami mother worked for Sesshomaru long ago but passed away when Ami turned 16. She had explained that she and Rin were very close before Sesshomaru had decided to take her to Kaede's village.

When Rin came back and saw Ami she bursted into tears. Shin got worried and asked her was was wrong . Ami and her just laughed at him telling him they were happy tears. They kicked him out of the room so they could catch up .Shin just walked around the garden for hours until Ami came to get him telling him Rin called for him.

Shin spotted the demon they were looking for and snapped out of his thoughts.

" May I asked what your doing in the Western Lands? " Shin asked startling the demon. He heard the demon growl but stayed calm like nothing unusual was happening. Shin raised an eyebrow his green eyes staring the demon down.

Shin saw the demon was about to attack so he moved out of the way. The demon crashed onto the floor unable to catch himself quick enough.

"Tonight you will die. No one makes a fool out of me " The demon growled circling Shin. He pounced on Shin unexpectedly cutting Shin's arm before he could throw him off. Getting up Shin smiled . What the demon didn't know was that his demonic power was slowly fading .

" You're going to pay for that" Shin said an evil smirk appearing on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rin started walking down for dinner five minutes after Ami told her to go down. She didn't like being the first one at the table . It was awkward for her to wait for everyone to sit down. Ami and all the other servants that cooked were allowed to sit at the table. Lord Sesshomaru ate with them and occasionally talked from what Ami told her. But now he hadn't come for dinner in 3 days and she could tell everyone felt weird.

Slowly she opened the doors that lead to the dinner table stood there in shock. Instead of seeing Shin she saw Lord Sesshomaru sitting in what seemed the usual empty seat. Rin's eyes began to get blurry as tears threatened to spill out. She had really missed seeing him.

Rin still stood there frozen as he got up and started walking her way. The tears she was holding in spilled and she looked down. She needed to stop crying this was probably why he hadn't come to dinner before. Rin felt a hand lift up her chin .

"Rin ? Look at this Sesshomaru . What's wrong? " Sesshomaru took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

" I- I missed you !" Rin blurred out and hugged Sesshomaru . She buried her face in his could feel Sesshomaru freeze then slowly hug her back.

"Rin I'll explain why I wasn't around after dinner . Right now I want you to eat and calm down. I'm not going anywhere."

Rin sighed and nodded. She backed away and looked at Sesshomaru. His eyes were locked on hers . She broke eye contact after a few minutes and went to sit down.

"Ami bring Rin her food " She heard Sesshomaru tell Ami from behind her as she took her seat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**A/N: So this chapter was longer than most of the other chapters. I update more during the weekends since school started and I'm so busy but I do update. So do you guys like it ? It took awhile for it to Hit Rin that Shin was a her first kiss. **

**I'm going to be nice and tell you one thing about the next chapter. Sesshomaru did notice Shin's scent on Rin's lips... So if you guys want to know what happens by tomorrow REVIEW ! If i get more than 10 or 15 reviews I will post up the next chapter so if I get 10 it will be short if I get more than 15 it will be long :D SO REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**SHORT CHAPTER!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shin's arm recovered in no time, he grinned slightly at his opponent .He knew the demons power was gone. First it was his speed then his strength but there was something different about the demon.

"I know what you are , your Sesshomaru Sleeping Inu. Your ability wont work on me , you of all people should know I will gain my power back after a few seconds." The demon smiled wickedly .

Shin shook his head at the demons cockiness . Nori was getting a big head, Shin's ability grew since he started living with Lord Sesshomaru. He was able to take anyones power but Sesshomaru's away. He never understood why but he was like that from the start.

"Nori you shouldn't get a big head you might just regret that big boy." Shin's claws extend his teeth along with them and his eyes a blood red. Shin's demon form was a huge black Inu . Most would expect his fur to be white since he is a sleep Inu but he is completely the demon would stay black until he claimed someone as his mate . The only thing that wouldn't change was the slightly green tint his fur had because of his eyes.

Shin suddenly snapped out of of his thoughts and started getting ready for the real fight. He knew something wasn't right when Nori didn't try to attack him out front and as soon as he got the chance. Then he heard other growls surrounding him. Shin heard six different growls.

" Nori 7 against 1 isn't fair ," Shin said looking around, " but none of you guys will win . NO matter how many of you guys there is." Shin looked around quick and saw every demon around him go to pounce on him .

_Let the games begin._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru smelt it as soon as Rin embraced him . Shin scent was on her lips. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on his plate and made sure his bangs covered his now blood red eyes. He could feel his fangs extend slightly.

Sesshomaru didn't know whether or not to be mad or disappointed. Of course he was mad . Rin had let Shin kiss her. But , it was his fault if he would have acted sooner it would had never had a chance to happen. Sesshomaru could tell she was still a virgin but he wanted to be her first everything .

Sesshomaru debated if he should talk to her. He knew he had to. His demon wouldn't be at ease if he didn't .He was barely at ease now . He wanted to claim Rin and never let another man touch her. He looked up slightly to look at Rin she was looking right back at him . Sesshomaru heard her gasp as she saw his eyes. He didn't bother hiding it anymore and looked up .

"Rrrin." Sesshomaru purred her name knowing that she always blushed. As he predicted her cheeks turned a bright red. Sesshomaru felt like grinning but kept a straight face.

"Y-yes my Lord?" Rin stuttered and looked down breaking eye contact. Sesshomaru growled when she did but she continued to look down.

"Rrrin , look at me. We need to talk." Sesshomaru got up when she looked at him. He started walking to the garden and made sure Rin was following behind.

When Sesshomaru stopped he heard Rin stop a few feet away from him. He could sense her fear but he knew it wasn't because of his demon or his blood red eyes.

" Rin would you like to know why I was gone for 3 days ?" Sesshomaru wasn't surprised when he didn't hear an answer from her. She knew that it wasn't really a question.

" Because of you." He growled feeling his eyes go Red and his claws extend. Everything in him wanted to claim her . To make her his and no one elses.

"M-me ?" Sesshomaru could hear the sadness in her voice and he turned around not caring if she saw his eyes or claws .

Sesshomaru walked up to her saying , "Yes , my demon he claimed you as my mate Rin. Those bangs you heard in my chambers ?My control was slipping , my demon wanted to be near you and only you. " He was surprised when he heard Rin's heart beat faster and faster. He sensed her fear and her arousal ?

Sesshomaru shook his head . Rin couldn't be aroused , she was standing in front of him while his demon was close to gain control. He laughed when he saw Rin's mouth open then close not knowing what to say to him .Thats when Sesshomaru smelt it . Rin was in heat , he could smell the blood and completely lost it.

"Run Rin.." Sesshomaru growled as he turned into his demon form watching his mate run away from him , fearing what might happen next.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**A/N: So you guys failed at Review thing . But oh well . Did you guys like it ? It short I know . But I wrote this so you guys wouldn't hate me :p Ill update later this weekend : ) **


	9. Chapter 9

Rin ran as fast as she could from Sesshomaru. She had felt the blood trickle down her thigh right after he told her to run. Rin knew he was in his demon form and he wouldn't stop till he caught her.

After running frantically for what seemed like hours Rin had to stop . She was out of air and her sides were burning. Looking around she couldn't see anything it had gotten dark fast and all she could make out were trees. She was thankful , Rin didn't know what would happen if he caught her. After a while Rin thought that maybe he was back in control and stop chasing her.

"Rrrin" Rin heard Sesshomaru voice behind her and an involuntary shiver went down her spine. She tried to make a run for it but as soon as she did Sesshomaru's hands were on her hips. His claws digging into her skin.

"Oh no , your not running away this time Rin. This time you're mine." Sesshomaru's voice was dark and husky . Rin had no time to think before she was pinned to a tree.

"Your. Mine. Only Mine." Now she was only a few inches from his face , his eyes glowed a blood red and his fangs were extended. Rin didn't move and didn't even dare to breath.

Everything told her to calm him down. " Sesshomaru , stop please you're not yourself. Y-you're hurting me Sesshomaru." Rin saw when Sesshomaru's eyes starting flashing from red to their normal white . "Sesshomaru let go of me please ?" Rin begged ,tears threatening to spill out she knew her hips would have bruises and she would deal with that but she knew if she didn't get him to let her go it would be worse than a few bruises.

_**Don't let this lowly demon claim you like this Rin.**_

Rin froze , that voice wasn't her own and she was pretty sure it wasn't Sesshomaru's .

_**Do something . He has no right over you . DO SOMETHING.**_

Rin let out a piercing scream and turned into something completely different right before Sesshomaru.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Our mate . Something is wrong with our mate.**_

Sesshomaru backed up in shock Rin turned into a Inu demon almost as big as him. Sesshomaru had heard of humans turning into Inu's when he was a child. He never believed the story of humans being able to have demon powers until now. Everyones theory was that depending if the human could carry demon power all the human needed was to be around one kind of demon for a long time, and the demonic aura of the demon would sink into the human. Growing up Sesshomaru believed it was a myth.

Now Rin was standing in front of him and her "demon form". She slowly circled him and growling as she did . He knew what this meant. Her demon was challenging him , it didn't think he was strong enough or powerful enough to claim her.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin slowly turning as she did. Most her fur was white white there were fiery red patterns across her back and on her paws. Sesshomaru slowly turned into his demon form . Slightly towering over Rin , but he knew he shouldn't underestimate her because of her size. A demons best weapon is instinct and right now thats what she was using.

Slowly Sesshomaru circled her and growled louder than she did. Sesshomaru had to get her to submit to him. He wasn't going to claim her but he did need her to go back to her human form. He needed to find out more about her "demon".

He felt bad , another thing they had told him when he was younger was the human would harness the demon power until they felt threatened. Sesshomaru control came back as soon as he heard Rin say he was hurting her. But his demon fought for control and it took him longer to let her go.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Rin suddenly move. Jumping out of the way he dodged Rins attack. But she quickly caught herself and started circling him again . Waiting for the perfect chance to attack.

He didn't want to hurt her, but at the moment he had no choice. Sesshomaru jumped her way but Rin moved just as quickly as he did. He catches himself quick and attacked again catching her off guard slamming into her side.

They were all tangled up biting, growling, scratching, and clawing every chance they got . Their loud growls echoed through the forest.

Finally Sesshomaru managed to pin Rin so she would be able to move. He stared right into her eyes and growled loudly . Warning her to calm down. Noticing Rin was slowly changing into her human form Sesshomaru went back as well. Pushing his demon to the corner of his mind .

Rin laid on the floor and he studied her face. Her face which used to be completely clear now had the same strips he had under his eyes but the only thing that was missing was the crescent moon he had. Her eyes lashes were thicker and her eyes were closed so he could see no difference. Her body somehow seemed to have even more of a curve and her breast seemed to get slightly bigger. He looked down and once again saw blood between her legs. He knew it wasn't because of their fight but because she was in heat so he didn't worry much.

It took all his self control not to attack her and claim her right then. Instead he slowly picked her up bridal style and starting walking back to the palace. Every few minutes he would look at Rin. He knew she was probably exhausted which explained her unconscious state , supposedly turning into a demon the first time took a lot of energy for humans.

After a while Sesshomaru saw the palace in sight . He made his way to the back door and pushed it open . There he saw everyone staring at Rin and him in disbelief. He walked away paying no mind to them and made his way to his chambers. He told Ami to follow him and clean Rin up .

Rin would sleep in his chambers today. He needed to keep an eye on his mate. But when he tried to set Rin down so Ami could clean her up she wouldn't let go of him . Slowly he pried her little hands off of him and went to clean up himself. She would fall in love with him , he would give her no choice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**A/N: I put a twist to the story it was getting old :p So yes Rin posesses demon powers. Her demon doesn't want Sesshomaru to claim her because it still thinks Sesshomaru can't truly put his pride and ego aside. Did you like or did not like ? Lemme know. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Shin jumped away from the spot he was in. Every single one of the demons had lunged at him at the same time. Shin landed behind them and jumped on one demon cutting his neck and moved on the next. He only managed to get three before the rest of them caught on to what he did.

Once again Shin jumped back and looked at the 3 demons standing in front of him . One was missing , he didn't spot Nori and his guards automatically went up. Shin heard something behind his and attempted to move out of the way. He was too slow and Nori slammed into him and clawed his side. Shin let out a loud growl and pushed him off with his legs.

Shin looked at the now 4 demons . He could only concentrate his ability on one at a time. He decided to do one of the other 3 demons then do Nori last. There was no point on trying to take Noris powers away since he regained them back after a few minutes. He felt blood running from his side where Nori had clawed him and growled louder. He hated being injured .

Shin lunged at one of the demons and bit his throat. The other 3 demons three demons threw himself at him but Shin threw the now dead demons body at them. The demons clawed and bit into the dead body and Shin ran towards them.

Shin lawed into one and moved to the next. In the tangled mess one of the demons had killed one of their own so there were only two left. Both of them growled and ran towards Shin.

He had to concentrate on Nori. The other demon wasn't as strong as Shin so he had nothing to worry about. Shin circled them quickly and ran behind the weak demon , he jumped and cut his head clean off.

Nori stood there in his place not moving a finger. Surly he felt the affects of what Shin was doing to him. Shin walked slowly to Nori , he just wanted the fight to be over . He disliked being away from the palace for so long.

Shin was face to face with Nori when he stopped. He kept his guard up not knowing if Nori had regained his powers yet. Shin saw Nori move and he threw himself at him. By the time they pulled away both him and Shin were badly injured . Shin moved toward Nori that was too injured to move any more .

Shin didn't want to end his old friends life but he had to. It wasn't the first time Shin had fought him and it wasn't the first time he had tried to kill Shin. Nori saw it was a betrayal to him when Shin had moved in with Sesshomaru. He never knew why but after that he been trying to kill him ever since then.

Looking down Shin cut Nori's throat and looked away. He had seen enough blood to last him for a month. He sighed and turned away completely from the dead body's . Shin changed back into his regular form and started running toward the palace. Even with all his injuries he Shin kept going hoping to see Rin as soon as he saw the palace.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru had been in his study since he had brought Rin back to the palace. He was reading everything that had to do with humans possessing demon power. All he could find out was everything he already knew.

Humans like Rin came from a special kind of bloodline. Her body was able to possess those powers because her ancestors could. There was no explanation why their body could do it ,it just could. The fact the Rin carried the powers of a Inu demon was because she spent so much time with him. His demonic aura "Sinked into her and formed determined the type of demon" . She would live long then the regular human life span but she would still eventually die if not mated with a demon. Her scent was hidden from his because her demon powers were clouded until she needed them. Now her scent was slightly different .

Sesshomaru growled . It was useless reading what he already knew. Sesshomaru's theory was that Rin's village was attacked because of her bloodline. If they killed off the bloodline there would be no more humans being able to carry demon powers. He knew demons probably considered all those rare humans a threat.

Sesshomaru sighed and got up. He needed to go check up on Rin. She would wake up eat then fall back asleep . He himself hadn't slept for 3 days but he didn't want to fall asleep near Rin after what Ami told her about her and Shin.

They kissed , Shin had token Rin's first kiss .Sesshomaru stopped walking , he felt eyes turn red and tried to calm down. Slowly he regained his control and started walking toward his room where Rin still resided in. He debated whether to just fall asleep next to her. He wanted too he really did but he couldn't get the fact that she let Shin kiss her off his mind.

He opened the chamber doors and found Rin sitting up her head against the headboard of the bed. She turned her head slightly to look at him and looked away from him. She sank down on the back and layed back down turning her back toward him.

Rin would do that everytime he walked in , he knew she was mad at him. Everyone knew it .Sesshomaru ignored her and quietly took of his armor .He was going to lay down and he didn't want to be uncomfortable. He kept his pants on but took of his shirt he always found it annoying sleeping with his shirt on.

Rin was in the middle of huge bed he had so he lifted up the covers in got in the bed . He reached out for Rin and put his arm around her waist pulling her to him. He heard Rin gasp and try to pull away from her and tightened grip and growled.

"Stop Rin. I know you're mad . So say what got to say and stop acting like a child." Rin tried pulling away from him again using all her strength . Rin was stronger than before but she still wasn't stronger than he was.

Sesshomaru felt her claws extend and instantly flip her on her back and pinned her arms over her head. He layed on top of her his face right in front of hers. Rin's eyes glowed a deep red while she growled showing off her fangs.

Sesshomaru looked at her his instinct told him to claim her but instead he nuzzled her neck and growled warning her to calm down. She was still growling , Sesshomaru knew her demon was still challenging him and he growled loudly.

" You tried to claim me, in the middle of a forest . Get the fuck off me !" RIn growls grew louder as I held her tighter.

Sesshomaru looked in her eyes , " Are you in a forest now Rin ?" He heard her gasp and felt her wiggle trying to get away from him. He smelt her arousal and smirked.

" Rrrin I can smell your arousal. You want me to claim you don't you" Rin looked away from him and Sesshomaru growled . Her neck was fully exposed to him and he nipped at it softly. Hard enough for her to feel it but light enough to make it a tease.

"Look at me," Sesshomaru grabbed both her small hand in on of his own and grabbed her chin with his now free hand. "Answer me, I won't ask you again" His voice dropped into a dangerously low and husky tone.

"N-No" Rin breathed out in his face. He could tell she was lying . Sesshomaru knew she felt how hard he was and smirk when he heard her small gasp.

Sesshomaru leaned down slightly their lips about to touch. Then his eyes turned into a blood red. A image of Shin kissing Rin popped into his head and he lost it . He slammed his lips on hers in a demanding kiss. He tightened his grip on her hands more and grabbed the back of her neck with the other.

He heard her whimper and pulled away after a few moments. She was struggling to get out and Sesshomaru growled. "Stop fighting me Rin." She whimpered again and lifted her body to touch his . She once again struggled to get out of Sesshomaru grip .

"What do you want Rrrin" Sesshomaru's voice was husky and full of lust.

"I wanna touch you please," Sesshomaru heard her plead for him to let go of her. All she wanted was to touch him.'

" .Not Shin's MINE" Sesshomaru kissed her again but didn't let go over her hands. He noticed how Rin froze as soon as he mentioned Shin's name. He let go of her and moved her body so she was on her side and her back was towards him.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him . "Go to Sleep," was all he said before he nuzzled into her neck and fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**A/N: So this was the next chapter . I hope you liked it . :) I might post up another chapter tomorrow or today depending on how quick I finish my school work. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Rin was surprisingly calm . With everything that happened the past few days with her so called " demon powers" she been stressed out. Instead of feeling out of place and lost she felt like she did before all the mess.

Sesshomaru was stuck in his office days after days. Rin was somewhat glad, she needed space to think and clear her head. Shin had surprisingly came back and didn't come to see her. She knew it was either because of Sesshomaru or because of the deep injury he had on his side.

Rin's demon had not spoken to Rin since Sesshomaru kissed her . Was that a good thing or a bad. She had thought that maybe now that she was supposedly demon Sesshomaru would see her as a equal. She was dead wrong , he treated her like he always did after he kissed her. Rin could admit feeling anger towards him, he would never change.

Sighing Rin got up from her bed and made her way towards the door. She wanted to see the garden and take a walk. She walked slow through the familiar hallways of the huge palace. Everything seemed so old yet modern , the perfect blend. It was the first time she really looked at everything.

Rin saw the door that lead to the garden and ran towards it . She was eager to go outside but instead of seeing the garden unoccupied Rin saw Sesshomaru arguing with another anonymous demon. She knew he could smell her but just choose to not look at her so she started walking the other way. Not even trying to catch what they were talking about .

Walking out of Sesshomaru's sight Rin starting humming. She wasn't going to talk to him if he didn't want to talk to her. Most would think he his heart was made of ice but Rin knew better. She knew Sesshomaru really cared about her or he wouldn't of let her stay with him and would have left her in Kaede's village . Rin knew that even though he didn't really look like he was paying attention to her, that he was really watching every move she made. Nothing would go unseen in his eyes.

He was mad , she was mad . The past few days had been stressful how could it not? Rin almost felt guilty. If she would have stayed in the village nothing would have been like this. Sesshomaru wouldn't be stressed and mad and her "demon" wouldn't have came about. Everything would be normal. Or as normal as it could it.

Rin felt herself hit herself hit something hard and feeling the breath knocked out of her. She looked up ready to apologize to whoever she hit. She froze on the spot when she saw who it was . First it was Sesshomaru now it was Shin . Rin didn't even know what to think nevermind what to say .

She opened her mouth and closed it right back up several times. It was quiet for a while before Shin broke the Ice. " Rin ? Love, you know you should close your mouth before flies fly in." he laughed softly at her.

Rin blushed and looked down, he always knew how to put her on the spot and make her blush. The only thing she saw was Shins feet. Rin noticed he took a step forward and she automatically took a step back. Rin looked up and saw Shins dog ears sag down and his lips form a small pout.

"Shin . I didn't mean it like that .." Rin trailed off when she saw Shins eyes look straight into hers. His eyes looked like emeralds the light making them seem even greener .

"Rin, do you not trust me anymore?" Shin's voice was soft like he had been hurt.

"You ignored me Shin. You came back and didn't talk to me," Rin looked down. She hated sounding like a weak human. But she needed to know someone was there for her . Rin had thought that she was happy to not see him but truth was she had missed him. She had missed the only person that made her feel like she wasn't a burden.

Rin felt Shins arms around her and she broke down . Everything that happened in the last few days just hit her like a brick . She felt like a burden to everyone . Like if she just was a no good human that only made problems in everyones life. Almost like everything she touched would go bad.

Shin sat down on the ground and pulled her on his lap. Whispering soothing words trying to calm a crying Rin. After a while settled down and ended up falling asleep on Shin's lap feeling secure and safe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

Shin looked at Rin and listened carefully to her breathing. Ami had told her that she had been having breathing problems every time she broke down like she did now. He was worried about her . He knew she was stressed beyond what she could handle. All he could do was think of ways to ease her mind and soothe her the best he could.

Slowly a smile appeared on her face and he smiled along with her. Rin knew he was messing with her dreams. She was walking thru a maze and every time she would walk the way he wanted her to he would put a flower in her hair. When she went the wrong way he would spin her body the other way making her laugh and giggle calling him out telling him to stop. Shin knew she wasn't serious so he continued with him fun little game. He loved seeing her so carefree and relaxed. Something that he hadn't seen her in since he came back.

He slowly got up careful not to wake up Rin and end the game they were having. She was almost where she wanted her to be and he smiled. He started walking towards the entrance of palace in a slow pace.

Shin stopped as soon as her noticed Rin's breathing go uneven . He looked down at her and listened even closer to her breathing . He only started walking again when he knew for sure he breathing went back to normal. He sighed and whispered quietly to Rin not to forget to breath.

Walking into the doors of the palace Shin was face to face with Ami. She looked at Rin arms around my neck and her sleeping state and her expression turned almost sad ? Shin couldn't understand why she would be upset of him taking chambers to her room when she fell asleep. He always did.

"Dinner is going to be ready soon ." Her voice was low and it sounded hurt. Shin gave her a confused looked but all she did was walk away . He looked at Rin and started walking to her chambers trying to concentrate in the game between Rin and him and think why Ami would be upset .Knowing he couldn't do both Shin just forgot about Ami at the moment and concentrated on the sleeping Rin in his arms.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!)**

Sesshomaru saw everything . Shin was carrying Rin back inside after she started crying ,he knew it was because of everything happening lately. Sesshomaru also knew ignoring her and not talking to her after he kissed her was no help at all. She needed someone to be there for her.

**I told you . Our mate needs us. **

Sesshomaru growled at his demon knowing he was right. Everything in him screamed at him to go find Rin and comfort her in anyway possible. On the other hand his mind screamed at him not too. Showing emotions was showing weakness.

NO! He wouldn't think that way. Rin made him strong and he would get her to forgive him and claim her as his. Even if he had to go to the extreme to achieve it...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Okay so** **sorry for the late update ! I've been busy with school and sports. So I hoped you liked it or loved it if you didn't well then.. I dont know Lol. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Saying she felt awkward was a understandment . Rin was sitting at the table with Sesshomaru at the head of the table to her right and Shin right across from her . Ami sat next to Shin but kept her gaze at her food. She probably felt the awkwardness too. It was so thick you could cut it with a butter sighed and sank into her seat, she toyed with her food for a while. It was too awkward to eat. She could feel someone staring at her but she kept her eyes down .

"Rin.." Sesshomaru's voice broke the silence, " eat ,don't play with your food. " Not bothering to argue Rin starting eating her food slowly. Knowing Sesshomaru would be happy with her just eating since she had barely eaten at all the past few days.

After a few more minutes Rin couldn't take it anymore and got up . "May I be excused my Lord?"

Sesshomaru looked up at her through his bangs. Not saying anything but just looking at her. "Hn" . Rin knew it bothered him she wasn't eating right, but she also knew he wasn't going to force her . It ended up in her throwing up.

Looking around she started to notice things she hadn't before. Her demon hadn't spoken in a while. It seemed almost too quiet, Rin did know whether to be happy or just disappoint. Everything seemed weird now that her demon just was "Gone".

_**I was never gone, you pushed me away. **_

Rin froze in mid step, her demon was still there.

_**I always was..**_

_Of course you were. Will there ever be a time where you'rereally gone ?_

_**Yes, when you're not in danger.**_

Rins eyes almost popped out of her head. She was in danger ? From what ? Who was trying to hurt her?

_**Sesshomaru will end up hurting you if he doesn't put his pride aside. He is a powerful demon. Yes. But the fact he can't put his mate before his pride is a dangerous thi- TURN AROUND. **_

She turned quickly to find Sesshomaru behind her. His face expressionless like it always seemed to be. He kept his eyes on hers when he stepped closer . Rin's face was as emotionless as his. Nothing went out of notice, his eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened .

_**Rin would you like to mess with your dear Sesshomaru ?**_

Mess with Lord Sesshomaru ? She didn't know whether that was a good idea but her demon sounded so sure of herself. Maybe she should have some confidence herself? She mentally nodded letting her demon know she was agreeing .

_**Get real close to him Rin. Almost like you're going to kiss him , but instead of really kissing him push away and walk away slowly. **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

Sesshomaru looked at the women before him. She was up to something, her face held as much emotion as a rock. He studied her quietly looking at her from head to toe . Reading her body language.

Suddenly she step forward and leaned up to him and grab his neck and pulled him down to her height. He debated on telling her to let him go but was curious on what she was planning to do. She inched her face close to his face almost as if she was going to kiss him . Sesshomaru felt himself wanted to lean in and kiss her soft lips. But just as fast she pushed him away and started to walk away moving her hips as she went. Sesshomaru smirked , two can play this game. He started walking slowly behind her, knowing that she could sense him behind her. Her demon was probably letting her know.

He thought about what he just said . It was a hard thing to accept that Rin had a demon side to her. But he loved her demon side just as much as her human side. While her human side was shy, sweet and forgiving her demon side was tempting and wild. Yet both submitted to him and only him. Snapping out of his thoughts he saw Rin about to walk into her chambers. He ran toward her, closed her door and pinned her against it all in the blink of an eye.

"Rrrinn" Sesshomaru dropped his voice into a low deep voice.

"Yes my lord" Her slight stutter made him smirk slightly .

"What was that a few moments ago Rrrin?"

"I-I can explain"

Sesshomaru laughed and moved his mouth near her ear, " Then explain Rrrin before I do something I regret.."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n : Sorry I havent updated ina while but I will update sooner or later so keep a look out. ALSO I might update again before school starts on tuesday. I hope you liked it I know it was short but it was something right ? **

** XO OpenMindsx33**


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru stood quietly waiting for her to explain. He knew she was nervous and he loved it. Slowly he started lowing his mouth to her neck and took a deep breath. Rin's natural scent smelt like lavender, and over the years he had grown to love it. Sesshomaru didn't miss the fact that she was now breathing heavier. Hearing the door open he pulled back and looked at Rin. She had grabbed his hand and was pulling him into her chambers slowly. Sesshomaru was surprise to see that Rin kept her eyes on his. Usually she would always be so shy and look away while blushing. He knew where this was going.. If he didn't take control now,she would.

Before she even blinked Sesshomaru had her pinned to the wall , one hand was holding both her tiny hands and the other on her side. All the emotions he had been holding back since she came back took over, Love, lust, hate, confusion, anger. He slammed his lips onto hers , while crushing her small frame to his larger one. Rin's soft moan echoed in Sesshomaru's ear. She kissed back hard and demanding trying to take control of the kiss. Sesshomaru smirked at her efforts, he knew her better than thought . Slowly he started trailing his hand up her side, stopping just before he could touch her breast.

Rin broke the kiss moaning slightly, "Don't tease me." She struggled to get out of Sesshomaru's hold. Meeting her eyes he raised an eyebrow. Asking a question that he knew didn't have to be said out loud. The only response he got was another struggle. Sesshomaru let her hands go, his hand still resting right below her breast. Grabbing his neck Rin pulled his lips back onto hers.

_Control._

Sesshomaru felt his teeth extend, his eyes flash a blood red. He needed to claim her, bite her and mark her. The urge was becoming too much .. He needed to mark her ..

_**MINE. ONLY MINE.**_

He was losing control and quickly.

Breaking the kiss he grabbed a fist full of Rin's hair and yanked it back. "Look. At. Me." he growled. Another moan came out of her mouth. Sesshomaru smirked, his inner demon and him were shocked at their mate.

"Sesshomaru..more" He froze. She moaned his name. He had to leave now, before he really lost control..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rin could tell he was holding back. She wanted nothing more than for him to lose control and take her. Her urge was getting the best of her, she wanted him to mark her his and in return she would bite him. Make HIM hers and only hers. Rin felt Sesshomaru pull away from her. She whimpered. He froze and meet her eyes.

"Rin.." His voice was full of lust. "Stop." Before she could even blink she was slammed against the wall. Sesshomaru ripped of her kimo just as fast as he pinned her. A devious smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"Do that again... I dare you." His tone laced with seduction and temptation. What started off as an innocent game was now becoming something more, and Rin wasn't complaining. Matter of fact she liked it.

_**Tease him Rin.. Make him lose it...**_

Rin heard Sesshomaru growl and her eyes automatically snapped up to his.

"Why the fuck are you wearing nothing under you kimo Rrrin." Not knowing what to say or do Rin open and closed her mouth several times. "Answer me!" His voice growing louder.

"I-I felt uncomfortable." She stuttered out getting nervous as Sesshomaru's mouth went down near her neck.

"Hmm.. Thats great.." His breath ran over her neck giving her goosebumps. Her face was red due to her current state of nakedness and she was sought of glad he wasn't watching her. Not being able to stay still Rin struggled against Sesshomaru's grip her naked body rubbing against him. Sesshomaru let go of one of her hands only to grab a fist full of her hair and bring his lips to hers. He broke the kiss soon after but didn't let go of her hair.

"Your..mine"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Gahh okay so don't kill me yet. I haven't updated for a lot of reasons and I know I made you guys wait for a short chapter but I promise that this weekend I will try and get at least another one up . Review and let me know what you think or any suggestions you have :) **

**P.S : If you do not like a very Dominate Sesshomaru in the bedroom I recommend you stop reading for a few chapters because it will get kinky very soon.. :p**


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshomaru stood in front of her. His now blood red eyes looked into her deep chocolate brown ones. Rin's eyes were hooded, her lust evident in her eyes. But Sesshomaru wanted to push her to her limit.

"Rrrin" Sesshomaru whispered , slowly leaning in to kiss her. He stopped just a few inches from her lips. What he really wanted to do was make her sore for days on end and mark her. That way she would never forget she was his. Just when Sesshomaru was going to lean in he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Rin's waist and looked at her while trailing his other hand down her sides. He stopped just before he reached where she wanted him the most, earning a whimper from his mate.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Y-you got company." Jaken's voice rang through the door.

"Tell them I'm busy Jaken" Sesshomaru growled in reply. He hated Jaken's timing.

"But my Lord, it's your mother! She claims its important!"

"I'll be right out Jaken." Sesshomaru growled lowing his head on Rin's shoulder. He listened closely only to hear Jaken walk away from the door. Slowly he started to kiss rin's shoulder again. As soon as he did he heard Rin's low whimper as goosebumps appeared on her arms and neck.

"I'm not done with you Rin, but for now get dressed and ready to see my mother." He grabbed her face and pulled his into a demanding kiss. Ending it quickly Sesshomaru let go of her face and dropped his arm from around her waist.

"Hurry up mate, I don't like to wait." Sesshomaru called over his shoulder as he walked out the door leaving a breathless, naked Rin behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rin stood right where Sesshomaru left her for a few minutes. She was mad, annoyed, frustrated and full of lust. At the moment she wanted to kill Jaken for his horrible timing. Rin loved what her mate was doing to her and so did her inner demon. Both loved the way he took control but mostly she liked challenging his control. Whenever she did Sesshomaru would be less careful with her and she loved it.

Moving her feet to go take a quick bath, she didn't want anyone to notice what Sesshomaru could do to her. When she got to the bath she was surprised to find full of warm water but not thinking much of it she got in quickly. Rin scrubbed everywhere, arms, legs, stomach and breast but when it came to her spot she took a minute and hesitated. She wanted release badly.

_**Rin don't! He will notice and he will get mad I don't want our mate to ignore us. Let him finish what he started.**_

Rin whimpered her demon was probably right. Slowly rin passed her hands between her legs and washed herself. Taking her hand away Rin slowly started to get out. Rin reached out to get her towel and pulled it to her small frame. Sighing she started drying her self while looking for a nice Kimo to put on. Deciding on a black simple kimo with red outlines she quickly put it on. Knowing that she was taking longer then what Sesshomaru wanted she quickly passed a brush through her long hair taking out all the knots.

Rin made her way to the door and opened it poking her head through the door. The hallway was silent and not even one person in sight. Walking out of her chambers she started to walk towards Sesshomaru's office.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His mother was driving him crazy about finding a mate. Every time she came to see him it would be the same lector over and over again. No matter what he told his mother nothing would change. Now everything was different . What she didn't know is that he had found one already.

"Sesshomaru are you listening to me? You need to find a mate to help you control your power, you will never reach your true potential if you don't!"

"Mother can you stop babbling that non sense. Can you wait a -" Sesshomaru was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in Rin" Sesshomaru answered softly, usually it would be too low for regular human ears to hear but with Rins new demon side she cause hear almost a good as he could.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin poked her head through the door. "Come here Rin." Sesshomaru point to a spot in front of him. Keeping his eyes on her he saw her walk past his mother towards him, her eyes looking down. Rin was shy and he was guessing embarrassed as well. When she got close to Sesshomaru she looked up at me and smiled. Sesshomaru smirked and got up putting an arm around her waist and turning her around to face his mother.

"Mother, this is my mate Rin" Sesshomaru said slowly waiting for his mother's response. He didn't know whether or not his mother recognized her from when she was a child.

"That is really your mate? Hmm. Sesshomaru is she the same child you traveled with years back?" Her voice filled with curiosity.

"Yes mother. This is the same Rin"

"You mated with a human? You take after your father I see."

Sesshomaru growled, "Do not compare me to him mother. I'm surprised you haven't sensed it yet. Come with me mother, Rins got something to show you."

Feeling Rin tense up Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Mate don't worry. All I want you to do is turn into your demon form. If you cannot I shall help you. Now lets go outside." All Rin did was nodd as Sesshomaru pulled her to the garden.

_**Sesshomaru you have not finished mating with her yet. Her hormones will get the best of her.**_

_I know yokai. I know..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: * Hides behind chair* DON'T KILL ME ! I know I took a long time to update but I started the chapter then I got authors block. That was a pain in the ass -_- but I'm back now I planned a few chapters ahead. ;D Anyway this is going to get more and more heated as the chapters go on. Review and let me know how I did. I got some cute reviews that were so funny to me . :3 Next time I see a review I like I put put it along with the authors note. So you guys know I really do read them . :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Rin was hesitant. He knew why too, Rin and him didn't finish mating so her lust for him would be more than normal. She probably didn't know this and her yokai probably didn't realize it either. By the time Sesshomaru stopped he was in the same place Rin had turned into her demon form the first time.

"Rrrin. Mate, do you think you can turn or do you need my assistance?" Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I don't know, let me try.." Her voice trailed off Sesshomaru knew she was trying to concentrate. Her teeth grew into fangs, her claws extending while her now blood red eyes stared right at him. Sesshomaru didn't take it as a threat, he knew his mate was looking at him letting him know that she was trying.

Walking behind her Sesshomaru pulled her hair back. "Turn into your Yokai form Rin. Prove to me that you deserve to be my mate." As soon as the words left Sesshomaru's mouth he heard Rin growl. In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru jumped back and watched his mate turn into her demon form. Sesshomaru knew saying that would trigger her to change.

Sesshomaru looked at his mother she stood there looking at the transformed Rin that stood in front of Sesshomaru growling. Rin was angry the simple thought of not being good for a mate drove anyone mad. The fact that Sesshomaru has challenged Rin did not help.

To his surprised Rin turned back into human form herself without Sesshomaru's assistance after a few minutes. Sesshomaru knew he had something coming. Rin looked at him carefully and narrowed her eyes. She walked straight to Sesshomaru and looked up at him. A whimper escaping from her lips. Looking at her carefully, he was surprised at the amount of control she had. Sesshomaru leaned down to her and kissed her lightly but pulled away before Rin could try to deepen the kiss.

"Please." Rins voice pleaded, her eyes flashing red.

"Wait."

"Sesshomaru she's human but she can turn into a innu demon! How ?" His mothers voice screeched.

"Mother its the same story father use to tell me when I was a child. I thought it was a myth until now. Rin can carry demonic powers all she needed was to be near a specific demon for a long period of time and the demons aura would sink in and determine her demon. She was with me for years mother. Her demon didn't come out until recently though. Now if that's all you came for I got something important to take care of." Sesshomaru walked away pulling Rin along with him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Sesshomaru had said nothing to me on the way back. His arm stayed around my waist that held me close to his side. All I wanted to do was touch his bare skin. As soon as Sesshomaru "triggered" my demon form my lust flared up. When I changed back I knew I had to control myself but I had to let my mate know what I wanted. What I got was a simple kiss and now we were walking back. Everything was a blur and I don't remember hearing Sesshomaru's mother saying anything whatsoever.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's voice broke me out of my thoughts. He was looking right at me like if I was something to eat while his eyes kept flashing red.

_**Our mate wants us Rin.**_

Not bothering to let my waist he pulled me inside a room. When I really looked around it was his. Sesshomaru had brought me inside his room. A moan came out of my mouth when I felt Sesshomaru tighten his grip on my waist to the point where it almost hurt. Matter of fact it should have, but instead I felt a rush of pleasure. A growl erupted from Sesshomaru and he let go of my waist. He walked up to his bed and say down.

"Strip for me Rinnn. Tonight I will mark you mine." Those were the only words that came out of his mouth before mouth before he sat on his bed quietly waiting for me to do as he said. I couldn't do it though, the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't let me even move a muscle.

I stood there for a few minutes until I heard Sesshomaru growl again. Not saying a word he he got up and started walking towards me. A grin spread across his lips. The lips I wanted so badly on mines. Stopping in front of me Sesshomaru looked at me and cocked his head to the side .

"Rin either you strip or I rip it off. Sooner or later you will run out of clothes mate." Sesshomaru's voice seductive and tempting almost making me want to not do anything just to see if he would take it off.

"But my lord-" was all I could get out of my mouth before Sesshomaru ripped my kimo right off my body. I gasped not thinking he would really rip another one of my kimo's. At the moment it didn't seem as important though.

"Too late." He said when he leaned down to my ear. "You will listen to me Rin whether you like it or not." Before I knew it I was being slammed against the wall with my arms pinned above my head. I moaned at the closeness of his body, everything seemed to be way too hot from one moment to another. Almost like I was on fire.

"Hmm Rinnn you like this don't you" Everything about his voice was tempting me, and driving me crazy.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru" I whispered quietly. I pushed my body against him tried to get out of his iron hold. All I wanted to do was touch him and have his lips on mine but he just kept on teasing me. A growl came from deep in my throat and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me. Without saying a word he started kissing down my neck biting and sucking as he went. Getting multiple moans and whimpers from me.

"So sensitive.." His voice trailed off almost like he was talking to himself. "Tonight you're mine mate. Every single part of your body will be claimed MINE."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Okay so I don't know whether to make Rin's first time with Sesshomaru really sweet and slow. Or make Sesshomaru more rough and have his way with her while considering her pleaser as well. OPINIONS? Review and let me know what you think I should do. Your reviews are VERY helpful.**

**Time to show the reviews I that I found either helpful, cute, or funny. I really do read every single review you guys post. I even reply to some of them to get more feedback so don't forget to review guys !**

**MonNos**

**lovely :)**

**but i'm still waiting for the IMPORTANT things *heehehehehehehehehehehehe* **

**pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease **

**DaniHime86**

**Ok... After the long wait, I am very much pleased. But you can NOT stop there. Things were just getting steamy too. Oh well. Next chapter I guess. Please update again soon.**

**Sessrin4life**

***Trys killing u * I want to kill u right know**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 15..._

_"Rin either you strip or I rip it off. Sooner or later you will run out of clothes mate." Sesshomaru's voice seductive and tempting almost making me want to not do anything just to see if he would take it off._

_"But my lord-" was all I could get out of my mouth before Sesshomaru ripped my kimo right off my body. I gasped not thinking he would really rip another one of my kimo's. At the moment it didn't seem as important though._

_"Too late." He said when he leaned down to my ear. "You will listen to me Rin whether you like it or not." Before I knew it I was being slammed against the wall with my arms pinned above my head. I moaned at the closeness of his body, everything seemed to be way too hot from one moment to another. Almost like I was on fire._

_"Hmm Rinnn you like this don't you" Everything about his voice was tempting me, and driving me crazy._

_"Y-yes Sesshomaru" I whispered quietly. I pushed my body against him tried to get out of his iron hold. All I wanted to do was touch him and have his lips on mine but he just kept on teasing me. A growl came from deep in my throat and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me. Without saying a word he started kissing down my neck biting and sucking as he went. Getting multiple moans and whimpers from me._

_"So sensitive.." His voice trailed off almost like he was talking to himself. "Tonight you're mine mate. Every single part of your body will be claimed MINE."_

_**Chapter 16...**_

I looked at Sesshomaru with wild, wide eyes and all he did was smirk at me. I groaned, he loved to tease me, yet he didn't like being teased himself. I just wanted my mate in me.

_**Slow Rin. Our mate will go slow, you are still human. You are right though, he does not like being tease... Do it anyway. **_

I looked at Sesshomaru only to find him looking at me with a predatory look. Like if I was his prey. Rubbing my legs together I tried breaking eye contact but I couldn't. I just wanted a damn kiss. One that he wouldn't give me.

He leaned into me after a few moments our lips brushing against each other. "So innocent Rin." Sesshomaru whispered right before he kissed me. Pulling away he went back down to kissing my neck and just kept going lower and lower. He stopped a right in front of my breast and just looked at them.

"So beautiful and all mine.." He trailed off almost like he was talking to himself and a red blush slowly crept onto my cheeks. He took my left nipple into his mouth. While he pulled and pinched my right, making my nipple harden against his fingers. His tongue swirled against my other one making me arch my back. His teeth grazed against my nipple and he pulled back and and he had that look again.

He let go of my wrist and pointed to the bed. I looked at him and nodded, making my way to the bed swinging my hips as I went. He wanted to tease, two can play that game. I crawled on top of the bed on all fours until I got to the middle. I heard a growl and I looked at Sesshomaru his eyes were flashing red and his fangs had grown a little longer. I licked my lips, he looked like walking I turned back to the task at hand and I layed down, closing my eyes.

I heard his footsteps as he got closer to the bed. Suddenly he was on top of me. His hands on either side of me. I opened my eyes and as soon as I did he kissed me. My hands started to take off his kimo but Sesshomaru pulled back, and in less than a minute it was off. He didn't give me much time to look before his lips were on mine and I whimpered when he bit my bottom lip. I wanted more.

He started to kiss down my body once again but this time he didn't stop at my breast he kept on going. Kissing down to where my need was the most. He spread my legs and looked at me. Almost like he was asking for permission. I nodded and he looked down at my heat.

"I like this.. So smooth, and wet. All for me." I moaned as he put a finger inside of me. Slowly he pulled out and pushed back in. I try to move my hips to get more friction but he pulls his fingers out and he smirks.

"Patience is a virtue baby."

I groan and he just looks at me. For the first time I can really look at him. His body is perfect, his body is lean and strong. His happy trail leading up to the V-line right before his- holy shit. Its huge, I look back up at Sesshomaru and he is smirking his eyes full with amusement.

"That won't fit" I stutter out nervously.

"It will fit, I assure you of that mate." His voice was low and seductive giving me goose bumps. "I need to get your first time out of the way Rinn. It will hurt and I am sorry." His voice went from low and seductive to worried and nervous. All I did was nod.

Slowly he opened my legs a little wider and positioned himself at my entrance. He looked at me and mouthed a 'sorry' and pushed into me all at once. Sesshomaru leaned down and started to kiss me face everywhere he could. I closed my eyes trying not to concentrate on the uncomfortable pain that was now present.

Sesshomaru's eyes started to flash red his fangs growing longer and longer. A growl erupted from his lips and he sank his fangs where my neck and shoulder connect. I was expecting a rush of pain but instead there was a wave of please. I moaned and growled my fangs growing longer.

_**Mark him yours. Mark your mate.**_

I growled and sank my fangs into his neck. Sesshomaru groaned and pulled back and slammed back in. Everything was overwhelming the pain the please everything just mixed. Sesshomaru set a slow pace until he came inside of me. I knew I wasn't going to come my first time. I learned that much from the books Kagome gave me a while back.

Sesshomaru pulled out and rolled us both over so I was on top of head on his chest. "Go to sleep. I promise you tomorrow I will fuck you fifty shades till sunday. You won't be able walk for weeks."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: First of I want to say sorry for making you guys wait so long I know I would have dieeeddd. On top of that this was not my best chapter,I HATED THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH. I hate writing someones first time. Now that our precious little Rin isn't a virgin Sesshomaru can really put her to work :D I promise next time it will be better , this was just not my chapter whatsoever. . **

**Anyway Review and give me some ideas what to do with this lovely couple for the next chapter.**

**-Openmindx33**


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up with strong, warm wrapped around me. I looked around and didn't recognize the room. Then everything that happened last night just rushed back into my head. Sesshomaru and me were mated now. I felt my cheeks turn red and I peeked up at my sleeping mate. He looked so peaceful and I tried to untangle my legs from Sesshomaru's I flinched, I was definitely sore. I tried to mingle myself out of his hold to go run a warm bath but he had other plans.

"Hm. Where you going?" Sesshomaru whispered while pulling me back to his chest and nuzzling my neck.

"I was going to run a bath." I said turning so we were face to face again. His gold eyes were still a little droopy but he looked calm over all.

"I'll do it for you, after all you must be really sore" A grin slowly appeared on his face and he leaned down to kiss me. Then I remembered his words. '_Go to sleep. I promise you tomorrow I'm going to fuck you fifty shades till sunday. You won't be able to walk for weeks._

I give him a quick peck on the lips then moved my head back. "If I kiss you now I won't be able to walk for weeks. Fifty shades to Sunday remember?" I felt the blush on my cheeks start again and I looked down.

All I heard was his laughter just echo in the room. After a few minutes it turned into a chuckle. "Oh baby I wish I could fuck you fifty shades till sunday but I think your bodys to sore for that." Then he dropped his head down to my ear and his voice dropped to a low seductive whisper. "Soon though you will scream my name, and you will beg for me to fuck you fifty shades till sunday." I shiver went up my spine and I slowly moved my eyes up to met his. The grin on his face was now replaced with a predatory look. I knew that look.

Slowly he leaned and kissed me, the kiss was slow but he kissed me like he would never see me again. Then he pulled away leaving me breathless. "I love you Rin.." his voice was so low that I almost missed it.

Before I could say anything he kissed my forehead and got up. "I'll be back, I'm going to start your bath." His voice was low and kept his eyes down as he walked to the bathroom. I still was processing what I heard, Sesshomaru just said he loved me..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Nervous, he was nervous. He was never nervous. Then again he just told his mate that he loved her. What if she didn't love him back. What if he said it too soon and now she would look at him differently. I thousand 'what if's' were running through his head.

_**She loves you. Or our mate would have never let you mark her. Hell. She wouldn't have marked you.**_

Of course he was right. He shouldn't be second guessing his mate. He touched the mating mark on his shoulder and smiled. It was the first time he could say he had been truly happy since before he left Rin in Kaede's village. At the time he knew it was the right thing. They had to teach her how to take care of herself and her needs as she got older. Sesshomaru knew nothing of how to teach a women to do that so he had to leave her.

He was happy now that he had her back and even happier that she was his mate. He looked down at the tub and stopped the water. He started to put the oil that smelled like rose petals that he got from a village he stopped at. They gave it to him as a gift for saving their village. He intended to give it to Rin in a few days but now seemed like a good time. Walking across the room he started lighting candles. He wanted his mate to relax and let her body recover.

Suddenly Sesshomaru froze. He heard a bark from the puppy he had planned on giving Rin. Walking out of the bathroom he smiled at what he saw. Rin was giggle while the puppy tried to lick her face. Making his way to the bed Rin looked at him and smiled brightly.

"I see Luna found her own way to you." He chuckled giving her a wary look.

"Sesshomaru shes so cute! I didn't know you had a puppy." Rin said through her little fits of giggles. Luna still trying to reach her face.

"Hm. Rin Luna is yours I was planning to give her to you tomorrow or in a few days. I guess she had other plans." I felt my smile go from ear to ear just because her smile got bright and bigger.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I love her! Come" Sesshomaru made his way back into the bed. His mate grabbed his face and kissed him her hands tangling in his hair pulling. Sesshomaru groaned when Rin bite his lip, if he didn't stop now she wouldnt be able to walk for months.

Pulling away Sesshomaru looked at his mate."Rrrin. Come on lets go get you in that bath." He whispered lowly knowing she would be able to hear him. Then the smell of Rins arousal hit his nose. Last night he had notice when he whispered real low and real deep she would get aroused. The things he could do to her- no. Control. Rin needed to recover from last night then he could have his way with her.

He picked up his mate and carried to her to the bathroom. As soon as he walked in he heard her low gasp. He let her down on her feet, and he didn't miss the slight flinch, she was really sore.

"You like it?"

"Yes, thank you" She smiled up brightly. I loved her shortness the fact the she had to look up at me was sexy in so many ways.

"Hm. Come," he said leading her to the bathroom making she was comfortable before getting in himself. She shifted so she was between his legs and he almost groaned when she grinded against him.

"Rrrin. Stop moving I know what you're doing. You're too sore" Holding her hips he kissed her shoulder. " As soon as your better I promise you , you won't move from that bed all day. Now let me wash you. Rin nodded and rested her head on his chest. Sesshomaru's hands started to go up her stomach to her breast he slowly massaged them, earning a whimper from his mate he moved up to her shoulders. He gave her a quick massaged then dragged his hands down her breast again but continued passed them. His hands trailed down to her inner thighs making sure he was close to her heat but not close enough to touch her. His fingers made small lazy patterns. Rin tried to rub her legs thighs together but he kept them apart.

"Please Sesshomaru" Rin begged quietly. He groaned the way she said his name.

"No Rin you're too sore," but how much I wish I could just take you right here. Shaking his head he started to really wash her slowly. She needed to relax. When he started to notice her hands were getting purny he mentioned for her to get up. She sighed and got up stepping out of the shower.

Wrapping a towel around her shoulders he started to dry her. Then he made his way to get long jet black hair. He loved her hair it was long a beautiful, another thing he loved about his mate. Once he brushed all the knots, he looked at her. She was half asleep.

"Thank you, for all of that" She mumbled quietly. He smiled , she was trying not to fall asleep.

"You welcome, come on you're going to bed," Sesshomaru said picking her up and carrying her to the bed. She would have to sleep naked since all her clothes was in her room. He would have to get them moved in here, he didn't to spend another night without her in his bed. Laying her down he started to put the covers on her.

Rin grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her. "Lay down with me" She mumbled. He nodded and layed next to her. She shift so she was on my chest.

" I love you Sesshomaru" She whispered right before she fell asleep quietly. He smiled, now he was truly happy. He would give her the stars if that made her happy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N : Alright so there you go guys, I didnt want them having sex again because I wanted to show the sweet, caring side to Sesshomaru. The one you rarely see. So guys review and let me if you guys liked it? I was on the fence for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. By the way usually I would respond to reviews and I havent lately cause I've been busy but I will do it more often now. :) **

**-Openmindx33**


	18. Chapter 18

I groaned in pain, the last few days had been the worse she had ever lived. Sesshomaru was gone handling a problem somewhere in lala land. It had been almost 2 weeks since they had mated and she had only seen him once since then. Something was off and her mate mark felt like it was burning. Every time she would look at it , it seemed to be fading away. Even my inner yokia was trying to tell me something and was in too much pain to tell me. My body seemed to be refusing something or fighting it but I didn't understand what, even Jinken called a doctor and he said I wasn't sick, but there was something wrong and my mate should know exactly what it refused to tell me though, they said I had to hear it from Sesshomaru or figure it out myself.

I got up from the floor and made my way to the bathroom. Flinching every single step of the way. I went up to the mirror and pushed my hair back of my shoulders. The greater the pain got the more the mark fadded.

**Rin.. Our mate, he's ignoring us...the longer.. he does..**

_The longer he does what? Tell me!_

_**The longer.. the more pain.. if the mark disappears .. mate bond is broken.**_

Pain was laced in her words. It couldn't be, he wouldn't have left for so long if he knew that would happen he would.

"JAKEN!" I tried to scream, I knew he would hear me even if it hadn't come out as loud as I wanted to. I whimpered as another wave of pain hit me. I wanted Sesshomaru. I needed my mate. Tears started to roll out of my eyes.

"Lady Rin! Are you okay?" Jaken ran to me as his little self barged in the room.

"Sesshomaru, Jaken I need Sesshomaru here," I paused and closed my eyes the pain was getting to become too much. "Find him Jaken the bond is breaking- more pain." My tears just kept coming down.

"SHIN! SHIN! Come quick!" Jaken called out for Shin. He had been here since the pain started. Shin came in less than a second, and suddenly he was right next to me. Picking me up he started walking to the bed.

"Shin, she knows! I have to go find Lord Sesshomaru the pain will just get worse! Help lady Rin!" He screeched as he started running to the door.

"Shh Rin its okay, I promise I'll stay here until the pain is gone I promise." Shins soft voice calmed me, as he slipped me into a deep sleep and took me to a place where the was no pain and my mate wasn't putting me through so much pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Sesshomaru slayed one demon after another. His power had gotten stronger since he mated with Rin. He knew this would happen but not as intense as it was now. Everything just consumed him. The power, the control, the need to show everyone he was better than his father. He knew he had to go back Rin, by now she had to be in pain from him being away for long. If he stayed away for another day, the mate bond would break. He couldn't lose her, but the need wouldn't let him go back. It was almost like he wasn't in control.

Looking around he was slightly annoyed, his yokia had been trying to talk to him for days. The constant trying and pushing him back was giving him a headache. The last thing he wanted was his Yokia to ruin his time. Three demons circled him, each one of them waiting for a perfect time to attack. With just a swipe of his sword he slashed through all three of them.

**Control your need Sesshomaru! Rin is in pain! You will lose your mate.. Touch your mating mark and you will feel what she feels.**

Sesshomaru growled and pulled his hand up to his mating mark. Then suddenly he was on his knees, a wave of emotions hit him. Pain, loneliness, hopelessness, everything all at once like. A groan escaped his lips and he pulled his hand way.

_Rin.. Im sorry._ He had repeated it again and again. She was in so much pain and it was his fault.

**Go help her! Get to her before the mate bond breaks!**

Then suddenly Sesshomaru was running towards her, to the only one who ever really mattered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

To say Shin was mad was an understatement. How can someone be so ignorant and leave his mate? He had been told about some demons and how they would lose their mate because of the power that came with the mating. The demons power would intensify so they would be able to protect their mate. Which is why most demons wanted to mate. With that power also came something dark and temptation and a need one that was hard to control. Sesshomaru couldn't handle it, the only way a demon could was if their mate was near them when the need kicked in.. Rin was sleeping at the time. He growled, Sesshomaru should have known better than to leave Rin's side. After all he was the all power and all mighty Lord of The West.

Looking down at Rin he smiled softly. This was the only way he could help for now, putting her in a deep sleep so she wouldn't feel the pain her body was going through because of the rejection of Sesshomaru. Her face was relaxed and peaceful, which was the way he loved seeing her the most.

All he wanted to do was protect her, his feelings for had not gone away but he knew that even for now she was still mated, but even that was coming to an end. Maybe he could win her over, show her that he could protect her from everything and everyone. He wouldn't leave her like Sesshomaru did. He would show her that he truly loved her and maybe then she would finally be his. His own little angel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**A/N: Alright to just clarify, When a demon stays away for too long when they are newly mated the mating bond will break. Rin will be in pain the more the mating mark fades, when it disappears the mating bond is gone. Once it breaks she is free to mate again to whomever she would like including Sesshomaru if she would like to. As for Sesshomaru if he doesn't get to Rin in time there will be consequences one being the mating bond will break but his mark will not fade. If he can't get Rin back and fix the mating bond his mark will stay there to shame him. So that he will forever get a reminder of the fact that he couldn't take care of his mate. He also wouldn't be able to mate again.**

**WOOOF. Now that being said, what will happen.. Will Sesshomaru get there before the bond breaks or will Shin get the girl after all ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

Rin woke up to the bright lights in Sesshomaru's room. Opening her eyes she looked around and next to the bed was a sleeping Sesshomaru, her hand in his. He was on the floor on his knees and the only parts of him on the bed was his head and arms.

When did he get here? Why didn't he wake her up? A million questions ran through her head, but she was grateful the pain was gone. When she looked back at Sesshomaru he was awake and looking right at her. His teeth clenched and his eyes became watery. He was fighting back his tears. Her first instinct was to pull him in the bed with her but instead Sesshomaru pulled her to his chest and put his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rin.." His voice was rough and low. " I got here and you were in so much pain, your face was calm because of Shin but your body.. It was tense.. I-I touched my mark and I felt like dying, everything you felt I felt it Rin.. All that pain.." It took everything in her not to lash out at him. Part of her wanted to comfort him, tell him she forgave him. Another part was telling her not to, that he left her when after he knew what would happen to her. Why should she forgive her.

"Come" She whispered low enough for him to hear her but not at her normal voice level Sesshomaru pulled away, his mouth in a tight line, tears still streaming down his face. It hurt to see him cry, he was my mate but he needed to know everything I went through.

**Our mate needs to learn from his mistakes...**

Pulling him to the bathroom she made her way to the mirror. She stared at the reflection, the brown eyes girl in the mirror looked exhausted and sick. Her face barely had any color besides the black bags under her eyes. The reflection showed a girl that looked like she went through hell and back.

Her eyes then went to Sesshomaru eyes tears had stopped coming down but they were pooled in his eyes. They could spill over at anytime, he looked tired but not as much as she did. He looked sad, and broken just like she did. Sesshomaru's hand reached up and pushed my hair off my shoulders his fingertips slowly tracing the faded mating mark. Looking him through the mirror his teeth had grown longer and his eyes were slightly red. All I did was nod before I felt the pain of his teeth sink in, but the pain didn't last long before a wave of pleasure hit me. I moaned and tilted my head back onto his chest.

When he pulled out all he said was "My mate.." I pulled away when he leaned in to kiss me I pulled back and shook my head. Putting on hand on his chest I grabbed his chin with the other and got on the tip of my toes and kiss his cheek. When I looked at him he was looking straight at me.

"This Sesshomaru has lost your love hasn't he?" He spoke in third person.

"No he has not , he lost my trust." I whispered low so he could barely hear. All he did was nod in response, I didn't like seeing him like this it was so different from what I was use to.

"Lets go get you something to eat you must be hungry," he said and put an arm around my waist almost to help me and support me. I laughed for the first time in weeks when I saw Luna walking right in the middle of both of us. When I nudge Sesshomaru he looked at me confused and then looked down. I started to laugh when his head cocked to the side and a small smile appeared on his face. I started to laugh when she looked up at me and barked. I felt Sesshomaru eyes on me the entire time and when I looked up for the first time I saw him smile showing his teeth. If only we could have small moments like these more often.

We made our way to the dinner table and Sesshomaru pulled me to his lap when he sat down. I knew I should have been mad but I just couldn't, at least at the moment. I put my head on his chest and snuggled up closer to him, he was warm.

"I'm sorry Rin, I just.." he paused and I looked up at him and looked at him his eyes were closed. "This Sesshomaru couldn't handle the power that came with the mating. Sesshomaru was suppose to stay near you at all times during the first few days because only you could help me control that power and need. He has failed you as a mate, but this Sesshomaru promises he will make it up to you. This Sesshomaru loves you.. He cannot lose you.." His last words came out in a whisper.

**Sesshomaru couldn't handle the power of the mating, that shows even he has flaws... He really is sorry. **

When I looked back up at my mate, I wanted to kiss him. I slowly pulled him closer and brushed my lips across his. He pulled me closer to him and kiss me slow and sweet. His tongue brushed against my lips, before I knew it I was straddling him . Touching and teasing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin, your food is ready." Ami voice interrupted only Sesshomaru didnt stop kissing me. When I tried moving away Sesshomaru growled and started to kiss me again. After a few minutes he stopped and looked at right at me.

"Don't pull away from me." It was all he said before he moved her so she was sitting in her own seat next to him. He watched silently as she ate. Her body refused food for almost the entire two weeks he was gone. When Sesshomaru finished eating he just looked at me like I was his next meal. The same predatory look he had when we mated. I finished chewing my last bite and he said nothing as I put my fork down.

After a few minutes his voice broke the silence, "Do you want anymore food, mate?" I shook my head no quietly and he got up. I saw him lick his lips and a million possibilities flashed in my head. I wanted his lips on me, everywhere. The night we mated.. the touching, and teasing. The way he - no, stop I'm suppose to be mad. Too late.. I started to feel the wetness between my legs.

"Rrrin.." Sesshomaru walked up to me and put a arm around my waist. "My mate is aroused..I thought you were mad"

"I-I am" I stuttered out in a low whisper. I rubbed my thighs together and a smirk crept onto his face as soon as he saw the movement.

"I don't think you are mate. Maybe I should fuck you 50 shades to Sunday now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: How you like them apples? :3 Anyway Rin being Rin couldn't stay mad at Sesshomaru but who knows that could change? Anyway lemmmeee know what you guys think. If you guys review you guys should be me a HUGE favor. Instead of just saying please update, lemme know what you guys like and dislike! Its helpful , very helpful. I take everything into mind. :) **

**- Openmindsx33**


	20. Chapter 20

_"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin, your food is ready." Ami voice interrupted only Sesshomaru didnt stop kissing me. When I tried moving away Sesshomaru growled and started to kiss me again. After a few minutes he stopped and looked at right at me._

_"Don't pull away from me." It was all he said before he moved her so she was sitting in her own seat next to him. He watched silently as she ate. Her body refused food for almost the entire two weeks he was gone. When Sesshomaru finished eating he just looked at me like I was his next meal. The same predatory look he had when we mated. I finished chewing my last bite and he said nothing as I put my fork down._

_After a few minutes his voice broke the silence, "Do you want anymore food, mate?" I shook my head no quietly and he got up. I saw him lick his lips and a million possibilities flashed in my head. I wanted his lips on me, everywhere. The night we mated.. the touching, and teasing. The way he - no, stop I'm suppose to be mad. Too late.. I started to feel the wetness between my legs._

_"Rrrin.." Sesshomaru walked up to me and put an arm around my waist. "My mate is aroused..I thought you were mad"_

_"I-I am" I stuttered out in a low whisper. I rubbed my thighs together and a smirk crept onto his face as soon as he saw the movement._

_"I don't think you are mate. Maybe I should fuck you 50 shades to Sunday now."_

Sesshomaru pulled her towards him and slammed his lips on hers. The kiss wasn't slow and sweet it was demanding and passionate. Rin tried to take control but failed when Sesshomaru pinned her arms against the wall and broke the kiss. Out of breath she looked at him, he could tell she had really missed him. Her eyes started to water and he let go of her hands and pulled her to his chest. He hated seeing her so fragile all because of his mistake. He bent down and picked her up, she wrapped an arm around his neck and looked at him. Her face was full of tears and her eyes were becoming red and puffy.

He started to walk toward their room, he wanted to make love to his mate but he knew he had to let her rest she was not in the best state. Once she was rested he would show her how sorry he is and make love to her over and over until she sees it herself. Sesshomaru growled her growl the one that only she would respond too. Whenever he did Rin would know that he wanted or needed her attention or wanted her to listen to him. As soon as she heard the growl she looked up at him questionably .

"Go to sleep you need to rest" He said looking right at her.

"I want my mate to make love to this Rin" She whispered hoarsely. He smiled a little when they mated his mate would have some of his habits and he guessed that talking in third person was one of them. Then on the other hand she wanted him to make love to her, and he wanted to badly but he knew she needed her rest more.

"After you have rested mate this Sesshomaru gives you his word." With that she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He opened the bedroom door and started to make his way to the bed. When he tried to lay her down she grabbed onto his Kimo.

"I don't want you to leave come lay down with me please" Her voice sounded so fragile and tried.

"Hn" was all he said as he climbed into bed with her. As soon as he did Rin wrapped her arm around his torso and put her head on his chest. He knew part of why she wrapped her hand around his torso was so he wouldn't leave but he wasn't planning to anyway. Slowly he stroked her hair until she was in a deep sleep and then let himself fall asleep as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

It was hot, way too hot for her to just fall back to sleep. Opening her eyes she found Sesshomaru with his head nuzzled in her neck and an arm around her waist, she also felt his legs tangled with hers. His weight on her body didn't bother her it felt good but his body heat with hers was way too hot. On the other hand he looked so relaxed and young everything in her told her not to wake him up. She started playing with his hair pausing every time he would move but when she stopped this time his arm around her tightened.

"Keep going" he mumbled so low that she almost missed his words, but she keep on going with her actions giggling here and there when he tried to tickle her sides. After a while Sesshomaru lifted up his head and looked at her he looked relaxed for once.

"Rin" he whispered right before kissing her. It started off slow and sweet but it started to become rough and demanding. Her hands were gripping his shirt pulling him closer and his arm was around her waist pulling her body as close as he could. Breaking the kiss he started kissing down her neck biting as he went but then he stopped and growled. Automatically a sound came from her mouth in response as she looked at him. Everything in her told her that he wanted her attention so she kissed her and laid her head on his chest. All he did was smirk.

"It's your growl. Only you respond to it because it was made for this Sesshomaru mate." All I did was nod in response, all I wanted was a kiss and I wanted it now. I had been away from my mate for too long and right now I wanted him to make me his.

I kissed him again and he responded as soon as my lips touched his. His arm went around my waist pulling me towards him and his other hand was tangled in my hair. His tongue ran across my lips wanting me to give him access that I happily gave to him. I felt his hands slowly work on getting my kimo off of me. Just as he slipped it off my shoulder there was a knock on the door. He ignored it and kept on going and I was more than happy to play long. I tried taking off my mates but Sesshomaru pulled away and started taking them off slowly with a certain calmness that was annoying me.

So I got up and did the same stripping slowly in front of him. Each layer of clothes came off layer after layer as he stood there looking at me with the same predatory look he gave me when we first mated. He took a step forward and I took one back, he wanted to be playful then I would play along.

_**Touch your mating mark Rin our mate does not want to play. He is the predator and you are now his prey he will get what he wants.**_

Slowly she reached up and touched her mating mark and surely a rush of emotions ran through her. Lust, love, happiness,a certain rush and it hit her just like she said a predatory feeling. Pulling her hand away she took another step back and again he took one forward.

_**He wants you to play his prey Rin.. He likes the thrill.. Play along Rin..**_

Looking to the side she started taking steps around the bed and notice for everyone one step she took he took two. She started to run trying to get the other side of the bed, but before she knew it she felt Sesshomaru's arms around her waist. She squealed and tried to get out from his hold but he backed her up so her back was to the wall and there was no way to escape. Looking up she saw his eyes were darker. Lowing his head he brushed his lips by her jaw and growled Rin automatically responded with a softer growl, my urge was to kiss him but he wouldn't let me. The wetness between my legs was growing and the need for him to fuck me was growing as well. Grabbing my chin he made me look at him.

"You're mine no matter where you go." His words came out in a possessive growl and I knew I was in deep..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**A/N: Okay so I know you guys must hate me for not updating for so long but it wasn't my fault. Okay so maybe it was but I'll make it up to you guys with the next chapter if you know what I'm saying . ;D So don't kill me guys 3 **

**Anywho guys when you guys review is helpful ! So guys please review it makes writing chapters easier when I know what you guys don't like and what you do like. **

**-Openmindsx33**


	21. Authors note!

Sorry guys I didnt forget about you guys , Ive been busy with school work and much more, but I will try to update and post a chapter by next week. I promise. So keep a eye out!

Also in one chapter I did use a line from 50 shades of grey, I used it cause I know most of you guys either read the books and thought it would be funny or at least know what I was referring to. I DO NOT copy any other stories that is not me, just like I dont like when people try to copy me I wont copy any one else. I write what comes to mind and sometimes take what you guys review in mind in the process.


End file.
